Talk:Deutsch Amerikanische Freundschaft
Just created this new page for Deutsch Amerikanische Freundschaft. Have had to correct some previously created links which were misspelt. Abbreviations 'D.A.F.' and DAF have also been used on various pages and will rectify these too. Would it be correct to have a 'redirect' link (as per OMD ) or should I just put link as D.A.F.? Also wanted to include links to plays of solo singles by Goerl and Dalgado - link to here and include or create separate pages? MemberD (talk) 15:47, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Many thanks for the new page! Please create redirect pages for name variations (DAF and D.A.F.), rather than change to the full name, so we get active links if these variations are used on any future date pages. And yes, great to list the solo singles here too (and put redirects for the individuals to the main band page (eg, Wire). Steve W (talk) 16:18, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Ok will do (quickly checks how to create redirect page). This page took a lot longer than I thought as they had a lot more plays by JP than I thought. I also found the session by chance as it's not listed on the Keeping it Peel site (because of private studio?) and here it had the wrong spelling. Cheers. MemberD (talk) 16:26, March 21, 2017 (UTC) The BBC site is a bit dotted with errors on the sessions front, and the Peel Sessions book by Ken Garner is our standard reference (if you can get hold of a copy). For a redirect page just start a clean page with the alternative name then use hashtag(sign)redirect(in caps), space, then the page you are redirecting to (surrounded by double square brackets for active links). Or alternatively, click on the OMD redirect and check the wiki code there. Steve W (talk) 16:38, March 21, 2017 (UTC) OK done. Thanks. MemberD (talk) 16:41, March 21, 2017 (UTC) : I checked Ken's book earlier today when I noticed these edits. He lists the band as "Deutsche" with an e on the end. Must have been an error with the original paperwork. Dr Mango (talk) 20:56, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Dr Mango - I checked the spelling from all their discography and it is Deutsch Amerikanische F.., which is also gramatically correct (as a translator I'm a bit of a grammar pedant!). Pleased to hear too that Peel also pronounced it correctly when announcing their debut session in '79! MemberD (talk) 09:17, March 22, 2017 (UTC) Good point on relishing the pronounciaton, Doc! I always wondered whether it was his (not great) attempt at a German accent. Steve W (talk) 04:15, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for pointing that out Dr Mango, although I also have say that his attempt at a decent German pronunciation was usually quite commendable! (also in the case of Einstürzende Neubauten for example - note to self: another one that need 'sorting' here...). Maybe his over-emphasis made it sound a bit 'Liverpudlian' at times! Thanks for all your contributions. MemberD (talk) 08:04, March 23, 2017 (UTC) I think it's a definite, deliberate Scouse inflection. The "kkk" element of "Amerikanische" does it for me. There's a few band names that Peel used to enjoy saying. A later one in To Rococo Rot springs to mind. Dr Mango (talk) 15:47, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Another classic of a select genre was Spælimenninir í Hoydølum. Steve W (talk) 18:05, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Peel was also fond of saying Nganeziyamfisa No Khamba Lomvaleliso and seemed to say it fluently, probably with the help of the BBC Pronounication unit !! Johnpeel3904 (talk) 19:05, March 24, 2017 (UTC)